Cardinal Sin
by ConstantSnow
Summary: The Final Obsessor makes himself known. The Final Part of the Obsessor Series
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **This story contains: Slash. Murder/Gore. Strong Language. Adult Situations. No Underaged Readers Please.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds, it's related characters, themes, or situations. I am not paid for this or any other fic.

**Part One**

**Lust**

Reid woke to the feeling of something wet dripping on his face, and he twitched a bit, rolled over wiping his face, then froze. The liquid was sticky, and... warm.

Reid opened his eyes slowly and looked around his hotel room. Everything looked normal the lamp on the other side of the room was still on like he left it. His go bag was sitting on the small table.

The liquid dripped on him again, hitting his ear, and rolling into it. He looked at his fingers, red.... blood.

The dripping increased and Reid looked up.

There was a woman hanging above his bed. The remains of her red tube dressed shredded revealing parts of her body. Her heels still on her feet. Her make-up still perfectly intact, the same with her blond hair being curled perfectly. But her throat was slit, and she had many cuts on her arms and legs. On her exposed stomach, was the word LUST burned into her flesh.

Reid screamed as he finally came out of his initial shock, he scrambled out of his bed and out the door, running across the hall and pounded on Hotch's door.

"Hotch! Please open the door! Hotch!" Reid cried desperately.

The rest of the team opened their doors when Hotch did. Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan all holding their guns.

"What the hell happened?" Hotch asked.

Reid was shaking. "T-there's a w-woman dead... i-in my room." He managed.

Morgan was the first one into the room, Prentiss right after him, Rossi stood in the doorway.

"Holy shit." came Morgan's voice from the room.

Hotch wrapped an arm around Reid and lead him into his room and set him on the edge of his bed as Jj came into the room. "Stay with him." He said and the woman nodded. Hotch went across the hall.

"I'm going to get you a wash cloth, kay?" Jj said going into the bathroom, leaving the door opened. She grabbed a cloth off the rack and got it wet with warm water before coming back to the shocked young man. "You okay Spence?" She asked as she wiped his face, after realizing he was in to much shock to do it himself.

Morgan came into the room, and pulled his lover into a hug. "It's gonna be alright Spencer." Morgan whispered.

Jj took this as her sign to leave, and handed the cloth to Morgan before going across the hall.

"I-I thought.... i-it was over." Reid whispered. "It's been a year."

"I know, I know." Morgan whispered pulling away so he could get the blood off of Spencer.

"I-I didn't hear anything." Reid said.

"You've been up for seventy-two hours." Morgan reminded. "You probably wouldn't have woken up to an elephant stomping around."

Reid looked at his hands. "Lust... it's one of the seven deadly sins." He said.

"Yeah." Morgan said wiping the blood off of Spencer's long fingers.

"There's going to be six more before this is all over." Reid said.

"I know." Derek said.

"What's going to happen after that?" Reid looked up at Morgan, hoping for an answer, but his lover had none.

"I don't know." Morgan answered. "I'm sorry babe, but I don't know." He pressed his lips to Spencer's forehead.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

"The woman's name is Jessica Hart, a porn star." Jj said as the team back in the conference room at the B.A.U. "She's twenty-eight, single and her only family is her mother, who was a hooker."

"Goes along with the whole lust thing." Prentiss said with a frown.

"She bleed out almost completely before the Unsub hung her up." Jj said.

"Did anyone see anything?" Morgan asked.

"No, but there was blood found in the service entrance that matches the victim." Jj said.

"How the hell did this happen?" Morgan asked his jaw clenched as he looked out the window down into the bullpen at Reid who was sitting at his desk.

"I have no idea. We've got no leads either. The Unsub is well organized, didn't leave anything behind, there wasn't even tool marks on the walls or surfaces." Jj said.

Hotch made a face, that Morgan caught. "What is it?" Morgan asked.

"We should've checked Reid for any trace. If this is really one of the obsessors, he wouldn't have been able to keep from touching Reid in some way." Hotch said.

Morgan closed his eyes tightly, and his hands clenched into fists.

**Vanity**

Reid woke with a start, he swore he heard the floor creaking. Derek wasn't home, he had gone to work a few hours earlier. Spencer had to stay home, not allowed to work a case where he was a victim.

Spencer carefully got over bed, stepping over Clooney who was sleeping at the end of the bed and went to the bedroom door. He opened it just enough to look down the hall, but couldn't see anything. He grabbed his gun off the dresser. Spencer flipped off the safety and slid out the door and moved down the hall. When he got to the end of the hall he paused, looking at the t.v., to try and catch a reflection.

"Don't make any noise."

A hand slipped over his mouth and Spencer whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. "Shush now Spencer. This needs to happen. I won't take you yet." The man's voice was soft, even, semi-deep. "Sins are part of human life. But if I kill them, the seven cardinal sins, I will be free from them, just like you are." The man's lips brushed over Spencer's neck and he whimpered again. "I present them all to you, so that you can see what I'm doing for you." The man took a deep breath through his nose, his face in the crook of Spencer's neck. "You made love before you fell asleep. I can smell him on you. I watched you in the throws of passion Spencer, and you are beautiful." The man's spoke slowly into Reid's ear. "Now, I want you to go into the bathroom, and see what I left for you."

Spencer shook his head harshly, his hair hitting his face.

"You have to see, Spencer." The man pulled Spencer to the bathroom. "You didn't look long enough at Lust, you must see all of Vanity." The man stopped in the bathroom and Reid's eyes went wide.

A man was stuck to the mirror, his hands up on it, his head held up by rigor. His eyelids sewn open, and pieces of glass stuck in the sockets. VANITY was burned into his forehead. The man was wearing a purple satin button up long sleeved shirt, black pressed slacks, his blond hair combed and styled perfectly, a silver chain around his neck. An expensive looking watch on his left wrist, and a gold wedding band on his finger.

"Do you see? Take it all in." The man said in Reid's ear, before pressing his lips to Spencer's neck. He pulled Reid over to the bathtub, there was glass in it, pieces of mirrors, some different colors. The man cut Spencer's underwear off and Spencer whimpered and struggled a bit, causing the double edge blade to cut his inner right thigh shallowly. "Get in Spencer." The man said.

Spencer shook his head.

"You have to." The man forced Reid into the tub filled with shattered glass and Spencer cries out as pieces bit into his completely bare flesh. The man stands above him, his face covered by a plain white mask, much like the one the Reaper wore. "Do not move, it'll only cause you more pain." The man lifts a five gallon bucket and Spencer tenses.

"No, no, d-don't do it p-please." Reid pleaded, but the man didn't listen, and began pouring the shards onto Spencer who cried out and pulled his knees to his chest, ignoring the pain it causes, hoping it will keep him safer in the long run.

Seven buckets in total are poured into the tub over what was alread there.

"Your lover will be home soon, he will find you." The man leaned down and pressed his lips against Reid who shook his head side to side, trying to get the man's lips off of his, but the man's gripped his chin tightly. Finally he pulled away and Spencer was crying. "We will meet again soon." He said and left closing the door.

Reid whimpered, glancing at the body still posed against the mirror, before looking down at the glass that's covering him up to the middle of his chest. He could feel the sharp corners of the pieces digging into his skin, knowing moving to much will cause them to cut into him.

Spencer closed his eyes tightly and tried to move. Glass cut into his feet and hands and he gasped and bit his lip. He knew if he stopped now, that it would cause more pain. So he kept going. He didn't try stand, just leaned over the side of the tub and fell out, crying out when glass cut into his stomach. He crawled to the door, and turned the handle, but the door wouldn't open, he cried out and pulled, but the door didn't move.

Reid slumped onto the rug in front of the door shivering, and closed his eyes tightly.

**0000O0000O0000O0000**

Morgan knew something was off when he got home. Spencer wasn't in the front room like he normally was, Clooney was scratching at the bathroom door and whining.

Morgan pulled his gun and went to the door. "Bedroom, go Clooney." Morgan ordered and the dog obeyed. "Spencer?" Morgan called turning the door handle. He pushed the door, but it didn't open. "Spencer!" Derek banged on the door.

"Derek." Came the weak reply on the other side.

"Are you okay Pretty boy?" He asked putting his gun in it's holster at his waist.

"N-no, there's a-another one, and I-I'm cut up." Spencer said.

"Get away from the door." Morgan said. He waited a few seconds before kicking the door off it's hinges. He took note of the room quickly before rushing over to Reid who's huddled between the toilet and sink. There are shards of glass cut into him, and a large pile of glass between his feet, dripping with blood. He must have been pulling them out. "What happened?"

Reid looked at the tub. "He put me in the bathtub." He whispered.

Derek looked over as well, it's filled with glass, and there's blood on the side and on some of the glass. Spencer climbed out.

"Did you get a look at him?" Morgan asked kicking the glass away and lifting his lover up as carefully as possible.

"He wore a mask." Spencer said. "But he had green eyes and black hair." Reid grimaced in pain as Morgan set him carefully on the bed.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital." He said going over to the closet and pulling out one of his biggest shirts then helps Spencer into it.

The shirt comes down to Reid's knee, covering his nakedness enough.

"Come on Clooney, we're going for a ride." Morgan said picking Spencer up again. He's not leaving his dog along when there's a freak that can get in to his house.

The dog barked and runs out to the car through the still open front door and circles around Derek's truck.

Morgan put Spencer into the passenger seat before opening the back and letting Clooney get in. He got in himself and drives off, speeding like a bat out of hell to the nearest hospital.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"The victim's name is Justin Todd, a fashion model and designer. Thirty-five, married to Amanda Parks, a model." Hotch said over the phone as Morgan stood outside the room as the doctors and two nurses pulled the glass out of Spencer's body. "His spinal cord was severed by a single puncture wound to the base of the skull."

"Okay, no trace right?" Morgan asked.

"So far." Hotch said.

"I asked the doctors to get swabs from Reid, he said the Unsub kissed him." Morgan said.

"Good, we'll be over as soon as we finish here." Hotch said.

"Right." Morgan hung up and went into the room as one of the nurses swabbed Reid's ear.

Spencer looked at Morgan, his arms and torso were wrapped in bandages, and so were his right thigh and entire left leg, including his foot. The doctor set his tweezers down and walked over to Morgan.

"He lost a fair amount of blood, but none of the wounds should cause any scaring, but you should watch for infections. Nurse Parson will give you instructions on helping him change the bandages, clean the wounds and that kind of thing." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Morgan walked over to the bed and pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead. "You're doing good Pretty Boy."

"What did Hotch say?" Reid asked.

"They haven't gotten anything." Derek said

Reid nodded and leaned back as the nurse finished wrapping his right foot in bandages. "I'm tired."

"It's the meds." Derek said with a smile.

Spencer closed his eyes.

**Sloth**

The body representing Sloth was found at the park where Morgan took Reid on their first date. Seven days after Vanity was presented to Spencer.

It was a man, dressed in a light blue long sleeved cotton shirt, light blue draw string pants. His eyes sewn shut, SLOTH was burned onto each eyelid. He was found under a tree, white feathers around his body like an outline. Between his hands which were folded over his chest, was a note, that read simply.

_**Spencer Reid.**_

He'd been found by a few teenagers ditching school.

The team arrived quickly.

Morgan half an hour later, after making sure that the safe house was still safe, and Spencer was resting comfortably.

Like the other two bodies, there was no evidence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What was his name?" Spencer asked looking at the picture of the body.

Derek looked at him. Most of his wounds had closed. But his hands, feet and stomach were still bandaged because it was where most of the damage had happened.

"John Ford." Morgan answered. "A forty year old on disability, claiming a sever back injury prevents him from work. During the autopsy, the M.E. couldn't find any damage."

Reid swallowed, then cleared his throat. He was tired, he hadn't slept in a day since they found SLOTH. "How was he killed?" He asked.

"Over dose on tranquilizers." Morgan said. "The dose was so high that his heart stopped working."

Spencer rubbed his face with his hand carefully. Derek moved closer to him on the couch. "It's going to be okay." He whispered and pressed his lips to Spencer's temple. "Let's go to bed." He said helping Spencer up, and into the bedroom.

Spencer laid tiredly without much fuss as Derek tucked him into bed. Morgan leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against his lover's lips.

"I love you Pretty Boy."

"I love you too Derek." Spencer said wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, and his lover laid on top of him carefully, wrapping his strong arms around his thin body.

They fell asleep that way.

**End part 1 of 3**

Tell me what you think of the first part, please and thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ** For those of you not clear on the Cardinal Sins or the Seven Deadly Sins as they're more commonly known. Here's the list.

**Lust/Desire**

**Vanity/Pride**

**Sloth/Laziness**

**Envy/Jealousy**

**Wraith/Anger**

**Greed/Avarice**

**Gluttony**

**Warnings:** Sexual Content (Slash). Murder. Death. Strong Language. Blood/Gore. Disturbing Images(for some?). Non-Con(rape).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, it's related characters, themes, or situations. I am not paid for this fic in any way.

**Chapter Two:** **Greed, Envy, Gluttony**

**Greed**

The Greed body, was found inside the FBI, a woman, dressed in a metallic gold evening gown. Her blond hair, piled high in a nest of curls with several falling onto her perfect neck, and around her face. She also had gold jewelry, a necklace, several rings, earrings, bracelets. GREED was burned onto her left hand. She was found laying on a pile of counterfeit hundred dollar bills.

Morgan found her when he went onto the roof to get some fresh air. It had been the place where he had first kissed Reid. It pissed him of so much.

The victim's name was Danica Price. A hotel heiress known for her elaborate parties, and million dollar shopping trips. She was twenty-three with a lot of enemies, and a lot of friends. It was a shit storm once the news of her death, and the connection with Reid leaked to the press.

Soon after that, the Cardinal Sinner, and all the other Obsessors, plus Reid were all over the news. Jj wasn't able to tone any of it down, she was barely able to contain it, prevent the wildfire from spreading.

Morgan rushed home as soon as he got through the crowd of reporters camped outside Quantico.

Derek got into the safe house, and sure enough, he found Spencer right where he thought he would. The same as the first day, when Danica's death had been plastered on the news.

"They gave him a name." Reid whispered, he was holding the remote in his lap, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Gave the group a name."

"Spencer, turn it off." Morgan walked over to him, then froze when he heard what the reporter was saying.

_"Twenty-five year old F.B.I. profiler Spencer Reid, is currently being kept at a safe house, in an undisclosed location, but the four victims had no protection, no warning. It doesn't seem right. He's an F.B.I. agent, he shouldn't be hiding." _

Reid went stiff.

The other reporter, a man spoke next. _"Have you seen a picture of Spencer Reid though Helen? He looks like a teacher or a librarian. He can't protect himself. That's why he's got that big lover of his." _ The man laughed. _"Here, let's show you a picture of the two of them, see, you'd think more people would be obsessed with Derek Morgan, at least he's good looking."_

Morgan grabbed the remote from Spencer's hands and turned off the t.v. then threw the remote onto the floor. "I don't want you watching that shit Pretty Boy." Morgan said kneeling on the couch next to Reid. He pressed a kiss to Spencer's temple. "Hey, Pretty Boy. Don't listen to that bastard." He said taking Spencer's chin lightly, making his lover look at him.

Spencer had tears brimming in his eyes. His brow was knitted together heavily, and he was bitting his bottom lip.

"I think you're beautiful Spencer." Derek said. "That's all that matters." He pressed a soft kiss to Spencer's lips, and another to his cheek.

Spencer let out a broken soft sob. "I love you Derek." He whispered resting his head against Morgan's chest, clutching Derek's shirt like a life line.

"I'm never gonna leave you Spencer. You know that." Morgan said wrapping his arms around Spencer tightly. He laid his lover back on the couch, and covered his body with his own. Morgan trailed kisses down Spencer's neck, running his fingers down Reid's thin chest.

Morgan took his time undressing Reid, kissing, licking and touching every part of the younger man's body as he could, all the time whispering words of love, sex, and comfort to his lover.

When he prepared Spencer, he again took his time, making sure he never took his eyes off Spencer's face. Whenever Spencer opened his eyes. Derek was staring up at him, worshipping him, telling him how beautiful he was, how special, how perfect, how completely and utterly loved.

Spencer reached out, and pulled Morgan up and kissed him desperately, clinging to him tightly. Morgan pushed in, slowly, his eyes closed, as Spencer moaned long and softly in his ear. It was one of the few times he didn't wear a condom, he wanted Reid to feel him completely, unhindered by latex.

Reid arched, and writhed, moving back against Morgan's slow pace frantically. He wanted to forget, to not know what's going on in the world around him. To forget that four more people had died because of him, and three more were fated to die as well because of him. He wanted to forget that there was a man trying to take him away from the man he loved more then his own life. He wanted to forget everything. For his over active mind to not work at all.

Morgan gripped Reid's hips, and shushed his cries of protest and need. "Spencer." Derek said huskily. "Just feel it, stop trying to forget, just do it. Only think about me, only feel me, only me." Morgan lifted himself enough to look into Spencer's glazed eyes as he continued his slow hard pace. "God, you're so damn beautiful Pretty Boy." Morgan leaned down just enough to lick Reid's lips. He thrust a bit faster and Spencer moaned and his back arched slightly. "That's it Spence, just do, move with me, slow." Morgan licked over Spencer's cheek, and nipped on his ear.

"D-Derek." Spencer moaned, his nails digging into Morgan's strong shoulders. "More, please... m-more."

"We'll get there Pretty Boy." Derek said. "No need to rush. I'm here, I'm going to take you over the edge. We've got all the time in the world."

**Envy**

Spencer felt caged, he wanted some fresh air, he didn't think it'd hurt. The safe house was on a large farm, about a two hour drive from D.C.

So he left the house. He walked down the front path to the driveway, then across the yard towards the small pond that was there.

But his attempt at relaxation was ended rather quickly.

A man dressed in a silk green shirt, and black pressed slack lay at the waters edge. Reid recognized him as the male reporter from the other night. Spencer stumbled back, and fell. He stared at the body for a while, unable to get his body to move. The safe house, was compromised. The man had green streaks of paint on his face, and exposed skin on the rest of his body. ENVY was burned across his entire face. His stomach was cut open, his organs showing.

Reid turned over and vomited. His stomach heaved several times, then nothing came out. He sobbed and moved away from the pile, and struggled to get his feet under him.

Just as he got to the front door, a group of SUV's pulled into the driveway, and Morgan got out of one, rushing over and wrapping his arms around Spencer.

"What are you doing out of the house?" He asked cupping Reid's pale face.

"I d-didn't want to be inside anymore." Spencer whispered, and swallowed hard, grimacing at the bitter taste in his mouth.

"It's okay Pretty Boy." Morgan said.

"H-he knew I w-was here." Spencer sobbed.

"We're gonna go somewhere else." Morgan said leading Spencer into one of the cars.

**Gluttony**

Reid rubbed his eyes, unsure of what had woken him. Unwilling to find out.

Then he figured it out. It was a scent. A very sweet scent, warm, and coming from outside the bedroom of the new safe house.

Spencer looked down at Derek, and shook him awake.

"What is it?" Morgan asked tiredly. He sat up and looked around.

Reid got out of bed and left the bedroom. Derek followed a few seconds later, his gun in hand.

The entire front room was covered in chocolate, the floors, the walls, the furniture, the electronics. There was tons of fruit pouring out of bowls that were placed all over the room. In the connected kitchen, the table was set like a Thanksgiving feast, mounds of food. It was even on the counters, floors and chairs.

Spencer whimpered a bit, when he noticed the body.

A thin, bones visible woman was sitting at the only empty chair in the kitchen. Her mouth wide open, tongue sticking out, and GLUTTONY branded on it. She was wearing a pink blouse, and pink flowing skirt with food laid out on it, in her lap. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks hollowed. Her brown hair was braided with grape vines in it, and a crown of fruit adorned her head.

Reid felt sick, he turned away from the scene and rushed into the bathroom, dropping to his knees, and clutching the sides of the toilet so tightly his fingernails broke, and his fingers started to bleed. Morgan rushed in after him, trying to comfort him, but Spencer pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" He cried and turned back to vomit again.

"Spencer." Morgan said quietly, settling against the bathtub.

Reid sobbed, his forehead falling against the seat of the toilet, his hands falling limply to the ground. He couldn't help himself, couldn't bare it any more. It was all to much. The unsub won his sick game, Reid didn't want anymore.

There was still one more sin left though.

WRATH

Reid turned his face and looked at Derek, he looked tired, defeated, a look Spencer had only seen on his lover's face one other time. No one could function like this, no one could love like this. They were struggling so much.

One minute they were pulling each other so close it hurt because they were afraid to let go, the next they were throwing each other away because the idea of touching or being touched was to much to handle.

"I'm so sorry Derek." Spencer whispered.

"This isn't your fault Pretty Boy." Derek said holding out his hand for his lover.

Reid took it slowly, letting the stronger man pull him close. He was so tired too, he just wanted it to all be over, so maybe he could sleep a whole night through, and not fear the dreams he'd have, or waking up to find another body, or another man standing over him, wanting him, touching him in a way that only Derek should.

Spencer fell asleep before the rest of the team, arrived to get the body, to get them, take them to hopefully a place that was safe.

"Ashley Markson, in and out of rehab for eating disorders." Jj said. "Thirty-nine, no living family. C.o.D. was starvation."

Morgan nodded tiredly, and rubbed his temples. They were getting no where and only had a few more days until the Unsub leaves the final body, and Morgan knew, what happened after that, was not going to be good.

"We've got Reid on twenty-four hour watch. He's changing hotel rooms, and hotels ever five hours. His guards are changed every three hours. This has to at least slow him down." Prentiss said.

"The unsub found, two safe houses, you really think this is going to stop him from doing whatever the fuck he wants?" Derek snapped.

"Morgan." Hotch warned.

"I'm sorry." Morgan muttered standing. "I need some sleep. I'm going to head home. I can't do a damn thing here, and I can't go to Spencer because I don't know where the hell he's at." He growled. He left the room, grabbed his things, and left the building, going out to his car, and getting in.

He got into his car and started the engine. He headed home.

**End of Part Two**

Hello my sweets ^-^ I hope you've enjoyed the second part. Do not worry, the boxes will come back into play. At least some of the pieces that were inside them. So I hope that you payed attention to them.

We've got the final sin left: Wrath, and oh boy is it a good one.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** **CHARACTER DEATH! ** Slash. Blood. Violence. Strong Language. Adult Content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, the related characters, themes, or situations. I do not receive payment for this or any other fic.

**WRATH**

Reid rubbed his temples, they were changing hotels again, and right now he wanted nothing more then to be sleeping in a bed, any bed.

There were two agents in the front of the car, one in the back with him. Reid yawned and leaned against the window.

Before he could fall asleep, he felt the car lurch like it'd been hit, and his eyes snapped open.

"Hold on." The driver said he turned the wheel hard and stepped on the accelerator. Reid looked out the back window. A black panel van.

The van sped up, and Reid braced himself for impact. He cried out as the car spun, and hit the curb, kept going, and hit the side of a building. The window shattered and glass sprayed onto him.

Reid looked at the other agents. The driver wasn't moving, blood was dripping down his face. The man in the passenger seat was awake, struggling with his seat belt. Reid looked at the man sitting next to him, and his eyes went wide. The unsub was coming up to the car, gun raised, and fired before Reid could shout. Blood splattered onto his face, the Unsub opened the car door and fired twice more before grabbing Spencer's arm and dragging him out of the car.

Reid started screaming, struggling as hard as he could, when he was thrown into the back of the van he kicked the man, and his mask fell off. Spencer's eyes went wide, the unsub pushed Reid flat on his back and handcuffed him to a hook on the van floor with his arms above his head.

The back door slammed shut, a few minutes later the unsub got into the driver's seat and took off.

"D-don't do this." Reid said, trying to get his hands loose, but all that happened from his struggle was his wrists turned red.

"Most of them, didn't know about you before. I have."

"J-Justin." Spencer whimpered.

"I tried to protect you, when you were in school." Justin said.

"I-I know." Spencer said. "B-but you al-always got into trouble for f-fighting."

"I wanted to kill them back then." Justin said. "I wanted you back then."

"J-Justin, y-you can't do this." Spencer said. "You're going to end up dead, you know it to, don't you?"

"One of us is going to end up dead. I've been devoted to you, since you were in high school, since you were twelve Spencer. Derek Morgan, has only loved you for two years. Which one of us do you think is more willing to do anything?" Justin said. "I've already killed a lot of people for you. I killed other Obsessors, so they could not touch you."

Spencer sobbed and closed his eyes.

Morgan stared at the crashed car, at the three dead agents, at the words WRATH burning on the sidewalk.

"We've got every road in a twenty mile radius blocked off." Jj said walking up to him. "But we got the call late. The Unsub could have Spencer anywhere, outside the blocks already." She looked up at Morgan. "I'm sorry Derek."

"This isn't over." Morgan said, glancing down at the note that the unsub left for him.

"Derek?" Jj asked.

"He wants it to be personal, so it's going to be." Morgan reached down, and pulled his badge off his belt, and went to drop it, but Hotch grabbed his hand.

"You don't want to do that." Hotch said.

"You have no idea what I want to do right now Hotch." Morgan said.

"He wants to make you angry. He wants to make you lash out." Hotch said.

"Well he's got what he wants." Morgan said and went to pull away, but Hotch wouldn't let him.

"Spencer would not want you to do this." Hotch said. "Spencer is strong enough to hold out until we find him Morgan... You have to be that strong to. Spencer would never forgive himself if you lost your job because of him."

Morgan closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

Spencer swallowed, watching the door, waiting for Justin to come into the room again. He looked down at the clothes that Justin had given him to change into. It was the same set of clothes that had been sent to him over a year ago. White cotton pants, that flowed away from his legs, and covered his feet. The shirt was a long sleeved with cotton one with a large hood, the sleeves covered his hands, and the neck was a bit to deep for his comfort. White socks, and white boxers completed the outfit. Justin had cut up his other clothes, so it was either be cold, or wear this outfit.

Reid was so tired, he hadn't slept since the other night, and his limbs felt heavy.

Finally the door opened, and Spencer looked up.

Justin was carrying a bucket, and the images of the bathtub full of glass filled Spencer's tired mind, and he whimpered and moved up the bed, pressing his back against the wall.

"Wrath, is always depicted by acts of violence, blood and death." Justin said lifting the bucket, placing one hand under it, the other on the edge of it. "Do you know how much I like you in the color red Spencer?"

Reid shook his head.

"Almost as much as I like seeing you in white." Justin stepped forward, and tossed the contents of the bucket onto Reid.

The young doctor cried out in surprise as warm blood splashed onto him, quickly soaking into his clothes, making his hair stick to his face, it got into his mouth, and eyes, and he coughed and sputtered, as he tried to get the blood out of his eyes.

"He's coming, he'll be here any minute." Justin said and Reid looked up at him. "I won't give you enough time to say good bye to him."

"D-Don't hurt Derek, please Justin, don't hurt him." Spencer said shivering. "Please, I'm begging you not to hurt him." Spencer pulled himself off of the bed and stumbled over to Justin, grabbing the front of the man's shirt tightly. "Please, don't hurt him."

"It has to be done." Justin said and took Spencer's hands. "Either I die, or he does."

Spencer shook his head. "P-please, I can't l-live without him." He whispered.

"You will." Justin pulled away and began to leave. Spencer grabbed the back of his shirt. "You have to let me go now Spencer, I have to end this." Justin said.

"I-I can't just let you go and kill the man I love." Spencer said and Justin turned on him.

"But you're going to Spencer." Justin said grabbing Spencer's shoulders tightly and pulled him over to the bed, and took the sheets off, and began wrapping them around Spencer's wrists.

"Stop it." Reid struggled and hit Justin, it wasn't a hard hit, more of a push against his chest.

Justin threw Reid against the wall, and Reid whimpered, and struggled to stay on his feet. "Do not make me hurt you Spencer." He said stepping towards his captive.

Spencer took a deep breath and darted for the door, yanking it open and running down the hall.

Justin ran after him, but Spencer had always been a fast runner, you had to be if you grew up the way he did. The only problem was that Spencer had no idea which way the door to get out of the house was.

Reid just kept running, not even realizing that Justin's boots on the hardwood had stopped sounding behind him until it was to late. Spencer's socked feet slid on the wood floor and the thin man fell to the floor with a soft thud as Justin appeared in front of him.

Spencer was panting, staring up at Justin with wide eyes filled with a mix of fear and at the same time determination.

Justin was holding a gun, and had it pointed at Spencer. "Why couldn't you have just listened to me Spencer? I wouldn't have to do this if you had just listened." Justin put his finger on the trigger and Spencer swallowed, it wasn't the first time he'd be on the receiving end of a gun, wasn't the first time he'd be shot either.

"I'd rather you killed me, then you kill Derek." Spencer said, and Justin's eyes narrowed.

"You think that if you die, I won't kill him?" Justin asked.

"At least if I'm already dead, I won't have to know." Spencer said and Justin lifted is chin slightly.

"If that is what you wish, I will give it to you." Justin said. "Why couldn't you just love me Spencer?"

"Because you're a monster." Reid said.

"I'm not the only one." Justin pulled the trigger.

Reid cried out and his elbows gave out on him, his shoulders hit the floor first, then his head hit with a heavy thud. He sputtered and whimpered, raising shaking hands to clutch his stomach. He could feel the new hot blood mixing with the blood already covering his clothes. He looked up as Justin stepped over him, and pointed the gun at him again. Spencer swallowed hard, ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth and closed his eyes.

The second shot didn't hurt as much at first, but it hurt after a few more seconds. Spencer coughed and felt blood on his chest, running over his shoulder and onto the floor. He struggled to breath, and couldn't help the tears he felt in his eyes.

He had died once before, it hadn't been painful when Hankel killed him, it hurt more when he'd been brought back.

Spencer's breath caught in his throat and blood filled his mouth.

Small caliber bullets, smaller wound, longer time to die.

Reid opened his eyes and looked up at Justin, who was looking down the hall. His mouth moved, but Spencer couldn't hear him. Justin lifted the gun and Spencer gave every last ounce of strength he had left, and cried out for Derek.

Morgan rushed through the house along with several SWAT members, Hotch next to him, and Rossi behind him. Prentiss had gone around back with another team of SWAT.

When Morgan had heard his name being called, he ran, ignoring the rest of the team, and Hotch telling him to wait. He came into the hall, and a shot rang out, and he felt the punch of a bullet hitting his vest and looked up. The Unsub was standing at the end of the hall. Spencer laying on the ground covered in blood, his hands on his stomach.

Morgan raised his weapon, and fired until his clip was empty. Morgan ran down the hall, kicking the gun from the unsub's hand before falling to the ground next to Spencer. "Pretty Boy? Can you hear me?" Morgan asked feeling for a plus, it was faint. "HOTCH!" Morgan looked down the hall before turning his attention back to his lover, pressing a hand over Reid's clutching his stomach, the other going to the wound he could see on his chest. "Spencer! Spencer if you can hear me I need you to open your eyes!"

Spencer's eyes fluttered behind their lids, but didn't open.

"Spencer!" Morgan shouted.

"...I love you." Spencer said opening his eyes just barely. He smiled faintly, blood dripping from his lips. "I love you so much Derek."

"I love you too Spencer, stay with me." Derek said, his brow furrowing as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Hotch knelt down on the other side of Reid, and pressed his hands onto the wound on Spencer's chest, so Derek moved his hands to cover Spencer's. "Talk to me Pretty Boy."

"....H-have I ever told you about what I thought... the first time I met you?" Spencer asked quietly.

"No, t-tell me Pretty Boy." Derek managed, his chest and throat were getting tight, his hands were shaking.

Spencer smiled. "I... I thought that you we-..."

"Spencer! Spencer talk to me damnit!" Derek shook his lover's hands harshly. "Spencer, please don't die on me!"

"Where the hell are the paramedics!" Hotch yelled.

"Spencer!" Derek cried.

Five days later, Derek Morgan along with the rest of the team for the B.A.U. flew to Las Vegas for the funeral of their team member, twenty-five year old Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid, who was killed in the line of duty.

His mother, Diana accepted the flag that had been laid over his coffin.

After it was over, Hotch went to Morgan.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hotch asked.

Morgan looked at him. "My lover of three years died in my arms five days ago, and now I'm burying him. No, I'm not okay Hotch." Morgan said. He looked at the coffin and his brow furrowed. "I've watched him die twice now, Hotch. But he's not coming back this time."

Hotch watched as tears slid down Morgan's cheeks, and tried not to let his own fall. "I'm sorry Morgan, I know what you're going though."

"Does it get better?" Morgan asked looking up and trying to get the tears to stop.

"No." Hotch said with a hollow laugh. "It never gets better."

Morgan closed his eyes and put his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Consider this my two week notice." He said.

Hotch nodded, and placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder before leaving.

**Six Months Later**

**Mobridge, South Dakota**

Derek walked into a small coffee shop, and went up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

He looked up at the young man behind the counter, and smiled.

The man's name tag read Spence, his hair was cut short, and dyed jet black with red tips. His ears were pierced a few times each, and he was wearing green contacts. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the collar up, several black leather strap necklaces, and a silver chain with a cross on it. He had black, red, green, blue, and orange rubber bracelets on each wrists, along with a watch on his left wrist, and a woven string bracelet on his right. He was wearing black loose jeans, and black converse with rainbow laces. He even had on eyeliner.

"I'll take a black coffee." Morgan said.

"Anything else?" Spence said smiling.

"No, that's it." Morgan said. "I'm Derek by the way, just moved in."

"Nice to meet you Derek, as you can probably tell by now, my name's Spence." He said. "If you just wait a moment, your coffee will be ready."

"Damn Pretty Boy, this is a good look for you." Derek whispered as he ran his lips over the loops in Spencer's ear.

Spencer shivered as he struggled to get Derek's belt out of the loops of his jeans. "I-I was worried you wouldn't like it. But the marshals said I should go for a completely different look from the one I used to h-" Derek pressed his lips to silence Spencer's explanation and groaned when his tongue rolled over a ball of a tongue ring.

"Fuck Spencer." Derek growled and pushed Spencer down onto the bed. "I think you're fucking sexy." He said and pulled open Spencer's white work button up, and sucked harshly on his chest.

Spencer moaned and placed his hands on top of Derek's head as he kissed lower and lower.

Derek pulled off his lover's pants, and groaned at the sight of the tight black briefs that he was wearing, his erection barely being held by the fabric. Derek kissed the organ through the cloth, and sucked on it. Derek took in his lover's body; Spencer's skin was paler then it had been before, but he had more muscle definition now, but it was still just barely noticeable muscle. There was the two scars from the bullet wounds, one of the left side of his belly button, the other under his right nipple. Derek kissed each one.

Spencer moaned and his hips bucked. "D-Derek, please, I need you."

"We've got all the time in the world Pretty Boy." Derek whispered moving back up Spencer's body. "I've got to get used to you all over again, I'm going to take my time, and drive you insane."

Spencer whimpered with need. "I love you."

"I love you too." Derek whispered and pressed his lips against Spencer's.

**End of Cardinal Sin**

**End of The Obsessor Series.**

So tell me what you think. Love? Hate? I love reviews.

Thanks for Reading!!!!


End file.
